Mais Uma Chance
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Hitsugaya perdeu alguém muito importante, mas ele tem apenas mais uma chance... Hitsugaya x Karin
1. Prólogo lembranças dolorosas

Olhos que mostravam frieza, como se não se importasse com nada, desde criança ele era assim, por ser diferente dos outros ela tratado diferente, por ser assim que ele preferiu ficar distante de todos, assim não teria problemas, não importava se ficasse sozinho pra sempre, pelo menos viveria em paz.

Ele era apenas um garoto, não brincava com os outros meninos, mas sempre atraia atenção com seu cabelo prateado e seus olhos verdes. Sempre era motivo de comentários ruins, apesar de nunca ter feito mal a ninguém.

- "Que saco". – Ele pensava ao ouvir duas senhoras comentando do cabelo dele.

Hitsugaya andava pelas ruas todas as noites, gostava se sentir o vento gelado em seu corpo, ver as estrelas e comer um pedaço de melancia.

Naquela noite ele apenas se deitou no telhado de sua casa para ver as estrelas, estava tudo silencioso, um vento gelado e forte passava, ele gostava de ficar daquele jeito que acabou dormindo lá mesmo.

Não demorou muito para alguma coisa acordá-lo, ele ouvira um tremendo de um barulho, Hitsugaya resolveu ir ver o que tinha acontecido.

Logo o garoto vê um monte de lixo caído com uns pedaços de madeira, e vê um braço se mexendo, ele tira as coisas de cima e ajuda a moça a levantar.

A garota parecia estar muito cansada, mal abria os olhos, estava cambaleante, se ele a soltasse ela iria cair no chão, era uma situação embaraçosa.

-Quem é você?- a garota pergunta tentando ficar de pé sozinha.

- Eu é que deveria perguntar, você estava caída aí no meio do lixo. – Hitsugaya não estava com muita paciência.

A garota não respondeu, saiu andando cambaleante não deu nem três passos e desmaiou.

- Você só quer me dar trabalho, saco. – Hitsugaya a pega no colo e a leva para a casa dele e da avó.

Quando ele chega em casa, viu sua avó em pé na porta o esperando.

- Você demorou um pouco hoje, quem é essa menina? – ela como sempre com a voz doce e um sorriso no rosto.

- Sei lá, estava caída em um monte de lixo - Hitsugaya responde a deitando ela no chão.

Uma coisa que deixou ele preocupado foi encontrar a garota naquele estado, não parecia ser canseira...

Logo de manhã a garota abre os olhos, ainda se sentia fraca, mas estava melhor, podia ao se levantar sem cair, seus olhos castanhos procuravam saber onde ela estava não se lembrava muito bem do que tinha acontecido na noite passada depois que caiu naquele monte de lixo.

- Como se sente? – pergunta a senhora.

- Me sinto um pouco fraca, mas estou bem, estou em sua casa?

Ela sorri e confirma.

- Descanse mais um pouco, daqui a pouco está na hora do café, pedi ao meu neto para comprar algumas coisas no mercado, logo ele estará aqui. A propósito posso saber o seu nome?

- Karin...

Karin ia falar mais alguma coisa quando Hitsugaya chega do mercado, com um saco de compras nas mãos.

- Eu agradeço a hospitalidade, mas eu tenho que ir embora! – ela sorri um pouco apreensiva e sai correndo.

- O que deu nela? – Hitsugaya apenas a olhou ir embora.

- Ela logo voltará. – a senhora sorria como sempre.

Hitsugaya tomou seu café da manhã, ele nunca contou para as outras pessoas que tinha algo o incomodando, como se alguém dentro dele o chamasse, realmente uma sensação estranha e sufocante.

A cada dia mais aquela voz ia ficando mais freqüente e forte, de qualquer forma ele não sabia o que era.

Karin andava pelas ruas, ela não queria voltar pra casa e expor sua família ao perigo e nem voltar a casa daquela gentil senhora, ela apenas tinha que ficar sozinha se quisesse manter as pessoas a salvo. A qualquer momento aquele monstro iria voltar.

Quando anoiteceu aconteceu exatamente o que ela previa, aquele monstro voltou...aquele monstro com forma humana, parecia apenas um jovem moço...foi a aparência dele que a enganou, mas agora ela sabia o que ele fazia, não seria assim tão fácil como antes.

-Ah, se você ficar fugindo não tem graça! Eu não terminei o meu jantar!! – aquela voz era tão doce.

Karin corria para se esconder, não queria morrer daquele jeito tendo seu espírito devorado por aquela coisa.

Ela conseguiu fugir, depois daquela vez o monstro nunca mais apareceu agora ela vivia em paz, e sempre encontrava com Hitsugaya nas ruas, de tanto se encontrarem ficaram amigos, apesar de Hitsugaya dizer que não eram amigos coisa nenhuma.

Hitsugaya pela primeira vez sentiu que não era descriminado, ele apenas falava com sua avó e mais ninguém.

E foi pela primeira vez também que brincou com alguém, ainda tinha aquele olhar frio, mas quando olhava para ela esse olhar sumia, agora ele tinha uma amiga, ele não admitia, mas quando ela não vinha brincar com ele, ele ficava um pouco entediado.

Karin apesar de estar feliz que o monstro tinha sumido ela achou estranho, simplesmente sumir, será que alguém o tinha matado?

Ela ficou intrigada com aquilo e naquele dia não foi à casa de Hitsugaya.

Como ela não foi ele resolveu sair pra procura-la, ficou cansado de ficar em casa.

Foi aí então que o monstro apareceu...

Uma das coisas que esse monstro gostava de fazer era de sugar a alma da vitima lentamente, Karin apenas tinha escapado por uma pequena distração.

Hitsugaya não tinha idéia do que aquele monstro faria, mas ficar parado sem reagir é que ele não iria ficar.

Ele era uma garoto realmente orgulhoso, não iria fugir, mesmo sabendo que iria perder...

Seus olhos refletiam coragem, mas sua força era igual a nada comparado ao seu oponente, depois de apenas alguns segundos Hitsugaya já estava encharcado com o próprio sangue.

Ele iria dar o golpe final,Hitsugaya fecha os olhos preparado para morrer...percebeu que estava demorando muito receber o ataque, e sentiu alguma coisa quente caindo eu seu rosto, ele abriu os olhos, e viu Karin, ela tinha recebido o ataque em seu lugar...

-S-sua tonta! O que você fez?!- Hitsugaya estava apavorado.

Ela caiu em cima dele, Karin não estava com medo, mas vendo Hitsugaya desesperado a deixava um pouco apreensiva.

Ela via pela primeira vez Hitsugaya chorando, mas ela não podia ajuda-lo, afinal ela estava morrendo.

- Hi-chan...não fique assim...saiba que não me arrependo disso, e faria de novo se precisasse...

Nesse momento, as palavras cessaram, um silêncio tomou conta, ela tinha morrido e a culpa era dele de ter sido orgulhoso, por mesmo sendo fraco querer lutar, no fim perdeu algo muito mais importante que o orgulho ou sua própria vida...

Neste momento aquela voz voltou...

"Quer poder? Eu te darei...afinal eu e você somos apenas um..."

- Sim, eu quero poder...- Hitsugaya mostrava um olhar assustador, era mais frio que o gelo, a raiva que sentia naquele momento era indescritível, com apenas um golpe o ser que era tão forte comparado a ele, agora era apenas um ser insignificante.

Hitsugaya estava sentado no sofá de sua sala lembrando de seu passado, foi ela que o motivou a virar capitão, 14 anos tinhas se passado, e aquelas memórias pareciam tão recentes, como se fosse naquele mesmo dia...

O seu telefone tocou, o fazer despertar daquelas lembranças.

- Alô...ah sim..já estou indo...

N/A- Minha primeira fic de Bleach...

Me deu a idéia de escrever essa fic, não sei se está bom...espero que gostem!!

Dedico essa fic a minha amiga fooofaaa!!! Uchiha Hell D


	2. Uma nova Karin, sentimentos antigos

Hitsugaya se levanta, não parecia nada animado com aquele telefonema, mas ordens eram ordens.

Ir ao mundo real, investigar, coisas muitos estranhas estavam acontecendo, pessoas estavam sumindo e não se sabia o motivo. Todos os que sumiram eram de uma escola em específico.

Agora ele iria conviver com humanos para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, aquilo não era nada animador para ele, na verdade nada para ele o animava.

Assim que entrou na escola ele arregalou os olhos.

- Karin?! – ele vai até ela sem se importar com os olhares alheios.

-Você me conhece? - ela perguntou surpresa.

Mesmo nome, mesma aparência, porém as memórias eram outras, ela era a reencarnação de Karin. Ela sentia como se o conhecesse há anos, era uma sensação estranha.

Hitsugaya tinha se esquecido daquele detalhe, era ela a Karin com certeza, mas ela era a reencarnação então era obvio que não iria se lembrar dele.

Ele achou melhor então ela continuar assim, sem se lembrar era mais seguro para ela.

Mas ela queria saber como ele a conhecia, e que sensação estranha era aquela...

Karin ficou pensando sobre aquilo o dia inteiro, como ele sabia o nome dela e que sensação era aquela, ela tinha uma sensibilidade espiritual alta, sabia que tinha algo de estranho naquele garoto, mas não sabia o que era.

Quando ela acorda não sabia o que era aquilo.Ela não entendia, mas sabia que não era apenas um sonho.

No dia seguinte, ela logo vai falar com ele.

- Bom dia Hi-chan!!- Karin não sabia, mas deu vontade de chamá-lo daquele jeito.

- Hi-chan coisa nenhuma! É Hitsugaya!

- Hitsugaya é muito comprido, Hi-chan é melhor! – ela retruca, ele tinha que reconhecer que a personalidade dela não mudara nem um pouco.

- Sua...- ele iria falar algo provavelmente nada educado, mas a professora chega bem na hora.

Um capitão, tendo que agüentar aquilo, apesar daquilo estava feliz afinal Karin parecia muito bem.

- Hi-chan, me ajuda nessa questão? – ela puxa assunto.

- Eu já disse que é Hitsugaya! E você está errando no sinal, sua tonta.

Era estranho, ela não se lembrava dele, apesar disso a relação dele ainda sim era próxima.

- Ah, valeu, e tonto é você! Seu... algodão doce...

- Algodão doce?!- Ele logo entendeu que era por causa do cabelo dele.- Sua...

- Vocês dois, venham resolver aqui essas questões. – A professora os chama para fazer o exercício, já que tinham tempo de papear já deviam ter feito.

Hitsugaya terminou num instante, e viu Karin penando pra responder, matemática não era o forte dela, pra ajudar ele sussurrou pra ela. "o sinal". Logo ela percebe que estava errando no sinal de novo, ele era grosso com ela e com os outros, mas era uma pessoa gentil também.

Com essa dica ela conseguiu responder a questão num instante..

- Valeu. – ela o agradece com um cafuné na cabeça dele.

- Pára com isso!!

O sinal toca, final da primeira aula, quando o professor da segunda aula entra, Hitsugaya quase tem um ataque cardíaco.

- Ukitake Jyuushirou! –Hitsugaya estava realmente assustado, será que o caso era tão sério? Ter mais um capitão no mundo real.

- Quem é esse? – Karin pergunta. – Ele é seu pai? – notando uma certa semelhança entre os dois. [o cabelo branco

Hitsugaya não responde, mas achou estranho, porque todos na sala agiam como o Ukitake sempre fosse o professor daquela turma, ele tinha alterado a memória dos alunos, mas Karin agia como se ele fosse um desconhecido.

No final da aula Hitsugaya foi falar com Ukitake.

- O que você faz aqui? Que eu saiba era só pra eu vir.

- Ah é verdade, pra falar a verdade esse era o planejado, foi resolvido eu vir aqui para ajudar, como não se sabe o motivo do sumiço resolveram ficar em alerta e me mandaram aqui. Vieram também o Ikaku da equipe onze, apesar de não precisar o Yumichika insistiu em vir, e veio a tenente Matsumoto, eles estão em outra escola.

- Fazendo o que? Não é só o pessoal desta escola que desapareceu?

- Então não te avisaram ainda... estão sumindo alunos daquela escola também.

Isso deixou Hitsugaya ainda mais preocupado, precisava resolver logo o que estava acontecendo.

- Não se preocupe, vamos resolver isso logo. – dizendo isso Ukitake sorri e vai embora.

Hitsugaya voltou para a sala ficou realmente preocupado.

- O que houve?- Karin nota que ele estava estranho.

- Nada. – ele responde ficando sério novamente.

- Ele é o seu pai, né?

-Não.

- Ele é algum parente seu? Vocês são muito parecidos! – apontando pro cabelo dele.

- Grrr..

Hitsugaya já estava emburrado de novo, era fácil irritá-lo, pelo menos ele se despreocupou um pouco.

- Hi-chan, vamos tomar lanche!- Karin o puxa.

- Por quê? - tentando não ser puxado.

- Porque sim!

Estavam Hitsugaya, Karin e os amigos dela tomando lanche.

- Você descoloriu o cabelo? – um dos amigos dela pergunta.

-Não. – responde Hitsugaya um pouco nervoso.

- Usa lentes? – outro amigo pergunta.

- Não, ainda mais nervoso.

- Você é nanico...- um comentário inútil de um dos amigos dela.

- Como é?!- Hitsugaya já estava muito nervoso.

Karin não pode conter e começou a gargalhar.

- O que deu nela? – todos.

-Desculpem, ahá há há !...- ela tentando parar de rir.

Conforme o tempo passava a sensação que Karin sentia em relação ao Hitsugaya ia ficando mais esquisito, ela sabia que seu irmão Kurasaki Ichigo era um Shinigami, mas Hitsugaya não sabia que ela era irmão dele.

"Hi-chan...não fique assim...saiba que não me arrependo disso, e faria de novo se precisasse..."

Karin acorda um pouco assustada, aquela era ela morrendo nos braços de Hitsugaya?

Aquilo a fez pensar, ela ainda não se recordava de muita coisa, naquele momento ela se lembra que um dia antes dele entrar na escola ela tinha sonhado com ele, mas não se lembrava direito do sonho.

Ela desce para a cozinha, e vê Ichigo tomando um copo de água.

- Karin?

- Você conhece o Hitsugaya Toushirou? – Karin pergunta sem saber porque ela tinha perguntado.

- Ah...conheço...- ele responde sem entender. – Ele também é um Shinigami, por quê?

Pela cara que Karin fez, Ichigo percebe que deveria ter respondido outra coisa, algo como "nunca ouvi esse nome".

- Nada, é que ele é meu colega de classe. – Karin reponde.

Ichigo cospe toda água que tinha acabado de por na boca.

- O QUE? E o que ele faz lá?

- Não sei. – Karin responde abrindo a geladeira.

Ichigo ficou pensando se abria o jogo para a irmã, ele resolveu falar, ela iria ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito.

- Bem...acho que o Toushirou está lá porque os alunos da sua escola andam desaparecendo.

-Agora que você falou, é mesmo... mas o pessoal age como se nunca os tivesse existido. – responde Karin.

- De acordo com o Ikkaku ninguém sabe o real motivo do sumiço dos alunos, mas todos que estão sumindo têm uma energia espiritual um pouco elevada.

- Agora entendi, bem eu sinto algo meio estranho quando vejo o Toushirou, acho que é isso. – Karin sabia que um dos motivos daquela sensação estranha era que ele não era uma pessoa normal, mas sobre o sonho ela não contou ao Ichigo, ela estava confusa não sabia se deveria contar ao Hitsugaya sobre isso, mas se contasse ela não saberia como.

Depois daquela pequena conversa os dois foram dormir.

- O pessoal não me disse que o Hitsugaya viria, e muito menos parar na escola da Karin...- Ichigo pensava enquanto estava deitado em sua cama.

De manha na escola de Karin estava tudo normal, nenhum aluno tinha sumido, porém Karin estava estranha, em todas as aulas não abriu a boca e estava distraída.

Hitsugaya tinha percebido, mas não fez nada, ficou na sua.

- Por que o Toushirou veio? E vocês não me avisaram- Ichigo e o pessoal estavam conversando no terraço.

- Esqueci! He he!- Matsumoto.

-Não sei como ainda é tenente, irresponsável. – Ichigo estava um pouco nervoso.

- Ora, O importante é que você sabe! Falando nisso quem te contou?

- Humpf, não te interessa...

Karin estava pensando se deveria falar ou não que sabia que Hitsugaya era um Shinigami, afinal aquilo não era exatamente de sua conta, mas ela queria saber sobre muitas coisas, inclusive sobre os sonhos que ela tinha com ele. Era uma boa explicação para Hitsugaya a conhecer, mas as memórias dela ainda eram muito embaçadas, ela decidiu que ainda não falaria a respeito, iria fingir que ele era um garoto normal.

Ela se arruma para ir embora pra casa, sem olhar para Hitsugaya ela se levanta da carteira e vai pra casa.

Hitsugaya estava estranhando, ela não falar com ele até ia, mas ela ficou calada com todos o dia inteiro, como se algo a preocupasse, mas ele preferiu deixar assim, ele temia que algo acontecesse com ela, e ainda por culpa dele.

De noite Hitsugaya andava por aí pensando, e vê Karin sentada no banco de uma praça olhando o céu.

- O que faz aqui essa hora? – pergunta Hitsugaya um pouco preocupado, será que ela tinha a mesma mania da vida passada?

-Nada em especial.- ela responde sem olhar pra ele.

Hitsugaya apenas a olhava com um olhar desconfiado, se ele estiver certo ela sempre saia de noite quando ficava preocupada ou ansiosa com algo.

O garoto não sabia se ficava ou não, Karin não mostrava reação alguma, apenas olhava para o céu, como se procurasse a resposta nas estrelas.

- Tem alguma coisa te preocupando? – ele estava preocupado.

-Não, não é nada. – ela responde ainda sem olhar pra ele.

Aquilo o estava incomodando, ela não o olhava por algum motivo,quando estava escondendo algo ela não olhava nos olhos...outra mania dela, pensando bem ela não tinha mudado em nada, só o cabelo que era mais curto...

Quando ele ia falar alguma coisa o celular dele toca, mostrando um hollow por perto.

- A gente se fala mais tarde. – ele sai correndo.

Ela sabia que ele iria atrás daqueles monstrengos, como sabia que Hitsugaya era forte não se preocupou.

O motivo pela qual ele estava lá era o sumiço dos alunos, ninguém sabia quem estava por trás daquilo, talvez tivesse sido um erro mandar justo Hitsugaya para Terra, já que a garota que morreu diante de seus olhos agora estava ali viva...

Após matar o Hollow ele foi pra casa, lá estavam Inoue e Matsumoto.

- Você demorou, o Hollow estava tão difícil?- pergunta Matsumoto.

- Não, encontrei uma pessoa no caminho. – simplesmente responde.

- Quem? – as duas perguntam curiosas.

Hitsugaya não responde, vai pro telhado e fica lá olhando o céu e pensando.

Depois da morte de Karin ele não fez outra coisa a não ser treinar e lutar, queria ficar forte, não queria que ninguém mais vendo alguém morrendo em sua frente e não poder fazer algo.

- Era Karin-chan, né? – as palavras de Matsumoto o assustaram ela apareceu de repente.

- Não faz isso! – ele responde um pouco nervoso.

- Tá bom! Mas era ela! Não era?

- Era sim.

- Por que não conta pra ela que vocês eram amigos?

- Porque agora ela tem outra vida nada a ver com a anterior, e é perigoso pra ela...- apesar de ser fechado com todos, ele sempre contava as coisas para Matsumoto.

- Mas é isso que você quer? Você sofreu durante tanto tempo, se culpando pela morte dela, agora ela está aqui.

- Matsumoto, ela não é a Karin de quatorze anos atrás, ela não possui memórias da outra vida, mesmo que eu quisesse, ela não iria se lembrar. – ele responde com uma voz triste.

Matsumoto ia falar algo, mas desistiu afinal ele tinha razão...

-

N/A- pessoal! espero que tenham gostado! Não sei se ficou bom... ou meio incoerente... mas dei o meu melhor!

Uma boa virada de ano!! e de presente eu quero review!!

beijão pessoal D


	3. Shinigami

De manhã...

- Droga, vou me atrasar!- Karin tinha chegado tarde em casa, e dormiu depois das duas da manhã, ela tinha uns dez minutos para chegar à escola.

Ela pega um pedaço de pão que tinha na mesa e sai correndo. No final conseguiu entrar na primeira aula.

- Ufa! – ela senta na carteira totalmente sem fôlego, ela tinha corrido tão rápido que suas pernas estavam tremendo e ela já estava toda suada.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas seus esforços foram em vão! O professor faltou. – fala um amigo de Karin que sentava ao seu lado.

- Sério? – ela pareceu ter ficado chateada, mas logo voltou ao normal. – a gente vai ter uma partida de futebol na educação física de hoje! Estou animada!

- É, hoje é terça!

- Toushirou, já decidiu em que time vai jogar? – pergunta o amigo de Karin.

- Não vou jogar. – ele simplesmente responde.

- Ele é perna de pau, não sabe nem chutar uma bola. – Karin fala em um tom debochado.

- Então é por isso, e nanico desse jeito deve jogar mal mesmo.

- Eu não sou nanico! – ele responde nervoso.

Na hora da educação física Karin não estava concentrada, tanto que nem viu o jogador adversário dar-lhe uma rasteira.

- Aí ! – Ela ficou no chão deitada com as mãos em seu tornozelo.

Hitsugaya estava sentado na arquibancada, vendo aquilo ele foi até o campo.

- Tudo bem? – ele pergunta preocupado.

- To bem...- o tornozelo dela estava inchado, ela mal conseguia ficar em pé, Hitsugaya viu que fora de propósito, queria machuca-la.

- Seu desgraçado. – ele fala pegando Karin no colo para levá-la a enfermaria.

- A culpa não é minha se ela se machucou com uma rasteirinha daquela.

- Eu vou te arrebentar. – Hitsugaya estava com muita raiva.

- Vem defender sua namoradinha então. – o garoto odiava Karin, talvez por ela jogar melhor que ele.

Não precisou falar duas vezes, mesmo segurando Karin com um dos braços o outros já era o suficiente para batê-lo.

O professor não estava lá, foi chamado pela diretora, e pelo jeito ia demorar para chegar.

- Encoste um dedo nela de novo, e eu te mato. – Hitsugaya não estava brincando, os anos não tinham apagado o carinho que ele tinha por ela, mesmo ela sendo agora apenas uma humana e aparentemente sem memórias sobre ele.

O garoto tinha ficado com medo de Hitsugaya, apesar de estar com o nariz sangrando ele ficou quieto, quando Hitsugaya falou em matar disse muito sério.

Na enfermaria...

- Ela não quebrou nada, só que vai precisar ficar com a perna enfaixada. Sem futebol pra você durante duas semanas, e evite andar por enquanto... recomendo que fique em casa durante dois dias. – a enfermeira fala.

Karin não tinha gostado de idéia de ter que ficar de molho durante duas semanas, ela foi pra casa depois Hitsugaya a levou.

- Valeu, desculpe o incomodo.

- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado da próxima vez.

Ela procura na mochila a chave de casa logo encontra.

- Não tem ninguém? – Hitsugaya pergunta.

- Não, a Yusu e o Ichi-nii ainda devem estar na escola, e meu pai teve que sair cedo.

- Entendo, licença.- ele a coloca no sofá e senta.

- Vai ficar ai?- ela pergunta;

- Vou ficar até alguém voltar, você não pode andar.

E foi assim, ele ficou praticamente o dia todo cuidando dela, Yusu depois da aula foi pro super mercado, Ichigo tava por aí matando hollows e nem sinal do pai.

Demoraram tanto que Hitsugaya acabou dormindo no sofá, ele tinha algumas coisas para fazer, mas acabou nem fazendo...

- Ai que cede...- ela ia pedir pro Hitsugaya ir pegar um pouco, mas ele estava dormindo, então ela se levantou e ela mesma foi pegar, ela não era nenhuma invalida podia pegar um copo da água sozinha, pelo menos era o que ela pensava, ela foi pulando se apoiando em um único pé, faltando pouco para chegar até chegar ao filtro ela se desequilibra e cai.

Hitsugaya ouve o barulho e acorda, e viu que Karin não estava lá, ele correu em direção a cozinha.

- Sua tonta, por que não me chamou?! – ela a pega e a senta na cadeira.

- É que você tava dormindo e eu posso andar.

- Que me acordasse, eu to aqui pra que? – ele tinha ficado irritado, mesmo que fosse pouca coisa ele queria protegê-la.

Karin não respondeu, sentiu uma sensação estranha, uma sensação ruim e depois ouviu uma voz alta e grossa... assustador.

Hitsugaya olhou o celular, era um hollow estava bem perto da casa deles.

-Fique aqui eu já volto!

- Não vai!! É perigoso!!- ela o segura pelo breco. [em homenagem ao episódio142 XD

- Você...- ele sentia as mãos de Karin tremendo.

- Você é um Shinigami, né?! Vai enfrentar um daqueles monstros?! – Karin o segura com toda força não queria que ele fosse.

Hitsugaya tinha ficado assustado, como ela sabia que ele era um shinigami?! E ela podia sentir a presença de um?

- Como você sabe?

- Meu irmão me contou, o Ichigo.

- Kurosaki é seu irmão? Entendo...bem fique aqui eu não vou perder. – ela sai da casa e vê um hollow gigante vindo em direção a ele.

- Sinto o cheiro de uma alma saborosa!!

Hitsugaya acabou com o hollow rapidamente nem precisou liberar sua zanpakutou.

O que ele não sabia é que adversários fortes viriam logo o mistério do porque os alunos sumiam ia ser esclarecido.

**N/A – pessoal, depois um tempo demorado eu chego aqui com o capítulo 3! Espero que gostem!!**

**ThathaLazarini: **he he, eles são fofos mesmo ;3

**Marih-chan:** arigatou!!

**Uchiha Hell: **tá aqui o número 3! P

**Elys the black angel: **huhuahua, é eu também acho que a Karin combina mais com o Hitsugaya!! ;)

**Hinatinha-chan:** he he sima gora ela está de volta! E ta aí um capitulo novo, espero que goste!


End file.
